Life's Fine Lines
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: There is a fine line between a Princess and a hero. As they grew up together, Zelda and Link will learn that possibly things happen for a reason. When Zelda comes closer to becoming to the age of eighteen, she must wed a possible suitor. A story of heartbreak, betrayal, loyalty, hope, and above all love.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** There is a fine line between a Princess and a hero. As they grew up together, Zelda and Link will learn that possibly things happen for a reason. When Zelda comes closer to becoming to the age of eighteen, she must wed a possible suitor. A story of heartbreak, betrayal, loyalty, hope, and above all love. Story is in honor to my mini-me, who got me writing Zelda stories. This story is dedicated to you, AreiaCananaid.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Zelda series. All right reserved by Nintendo. Simply writing it for enjoyment purposes. Not for rent or sale.

_**Prologue.**_

_"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this." **― Pablo Neruda**  
_

It had been nearly a week since the climatic battle between the Hero of Time and the King of Evil. The young man, known as Link, had defeated the evil man and restored peace to Hyrule. After the long and harsh battle, Zelda tended to Link's wounds, thanking the Hero thoroughly and even kissing his cheek. A smile had appeared on the Hylian's lips, before she left him to rest. Link rode his horse Epona to the gates of Hyrule Castle Town, before he dismounted his trusty steed. Holding her reins in his hands, Link made his way through the busy Castle Town, that was know bursting with life. When he arrived at the castle, he found Princess Zelda was waiting for him. He saw the Ocarina in Time in her hands. Their stunning sapphire hues made contact and Link instantly knew her intentions.

"There is no other way, right?" The Hylian asked his Princess. "This is what must be done?" The little blue fairy known as Navi flew between them both.

A small sigh escaped the beautiful Princess' lips before she broke eye contact, looking up at the sky. "Even so Link, I believe you should live the childhood that I had stolen from you, unknowingly. I didn't expect the Master Sword's removal would result to your soul being in slumber for seven years. However, upon replacing the Master Sword, I will request your presence here in the Castle again." She saw his eyebrow knit together in confusion. Navi continued help, but look at Zelda with confusion as well. "Allow me to explain. When I return you to your original time, you will be 10 years old again, correct?" Link nodded, trying to understand where she was going with this. "You simply cannot return to Kokiri, because you're not one of them, You're a Hylian. You'll need somewhere to reside." A smile exploded on Navi's lips, as she turned to Link.

His stunning blue eyes widen in shock. 'You want me to live here in the Castle with you?" The Princess smiled and nodded. Link was dumbfounded. The past year had been a rather hard and difficult one for Link while he was on his journey, but even so, he didn't expect that luxury. "I was just expected to live somewhere in Kakariko or even ask Talon if I could rent a room."

Zelda shook her hair, causing her radiant blond strands to shimmer in the sunlight. "None of that, Link. We can't have the Hero of Time do that because he saved us all. And Navi that includes you as well." The fairy seemed excited to be included." Do not be sadden. Though the memory of Ganon may be erased, you, myself, and the six sages will remember. And everyone will remember you as the Dodongo Buster and saving Princess Ruto. That is one thing that won't change, so they will remember you as a hero." A smile grazed Link's lips, his eyes shining in the sunlight. _'And you are also the boy I had fallen to love. If only you returned it.' _Zelda thought the last part to herself.

"Zelda, you are a gracious person," Navi commented. Zelda giggled and Navi flew and landed on the Princess' shoulder. She gave her a hug on the cheek, before flying back to Link, landing on his shoulder.

"Alright," Link closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh. "Can I say something first?" He reopened his eyes and saw her nod softly. Navi know what Link was going to say. She was happy that he was about to admit his feelings for the spectacular young woman. "I learned a lot over this journey and I know that I may just be a 10 year old boy in a grown up body, but.." His voice trailed off, as he gathered his wit. "I think things happen for a reason and the reason this happened was because the goddesses wanted us to meet. You and I. I am not sure how accurate this is, but I care about you." A faint blush crossed the Hylian male's face, which also held one of his dazzling, heart melting grins.

Zelda blushed prettily, before looking at him. She brought the Ocarina to her lips, before she whispered. "Hold on to that thought, Link. Because I believe it as well." Link's eyes widen, hearing her words. She played the Song of Time, which undid all the events that occurred in Hyrule. However, Ganondorf was still sealed in the Evil Realm, which was holding him at bay and he would never escape. When Link re-opened his eyes, he was standing in front of the Pedestal of Time, with the Master Sword in it's place.

"We're back," Navi concluded, looking at Link. He raised his sadden hues to her. "What's wrong?"

He bowed his head, not showing her his sadness. "You are going to leave me now, aren't you? Since I'm not really a Kokiri and our mission is technically over."

The little fairy landed his shoulder, placing a hand on his chin. He looked at her. "What makes you think that?" Navi asked. His mouth dropped open, causing her to giggle. "No matter what, I will be by your side. I don't care if you are old, gray, and pruny. Hehe, I will be with you until your dying day." Link was overcome with joy that he hugged her as best he could causing a giggle of happiness escaped from her. "Now what are you waiting for? Go to Princess Zelda." Link nodded, before he turned. He stopped short, and let out a small gasp.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey there. Thank you for clicking on my story and taking the time to read it. This story obviously makes it as though Majora's Mask never existed. Though I love that game, I have been wanting to write a story like this and I do hope others like it. Tell me what you all think. Apologies for any errors.  
-_Yami no Nokutan_

**Question: **Did you want anything special you want to see happening in this particular story?


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Here is the next part.

_"One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and to be understood."_

_****__**Chapter One.**_

Link stared at the tall woman in front of him while the look of surprise crossed his young face. Red eyes stared hard into dark blue eyes. The woman had short gray hair in a short ponytail. Link managed a small smile. "Impa."

The sheikah couldn't help, but flash the young hero a smile. "It's been an adventure for you, hasn't it?" She had her arms across her chest. She had always been somewhat intimidating. Link still thought she was wonderful to be Zelda's nanny and knew Impa also took of the role of a mother, since Zelda lost her mother at a young age. "I am here collecting you for another reason besides the obvious." Link's eyebrows knitted together, as he stared at her. Navi also looked at Impa with wonder. "His royal majesty, as well as the princess, would like to meet the young hero who saved the gorons from starvation and rescued the zora's princess from the belly of a whale." A huge grin exploded across Link's features.

"Really?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Link was every bit what a young child should be in Impa's eyes. She remembered watching him mature into a young man and save the entire Kingdom.

"Yes, really," Impa smiled at him. Navi flew over his hat.

"This is great, Link," she replied. "You should go see what they want." Link only nodded at his fairy, a huge smile grazed his lips. He followed Impa out of the Temple of Time. She fell into step beside him. The trio walked in silence through the busy and bustling Castle Town, going about their daily lives. It surprised Link that the people didn't remember or have any idea what he went through for their safety. Not that he actually wanted glory, just recognition, but he shrugged it away. As long as Zelda, the seven sages, and he remembered, that's all he cared about.

"Just know when you get there to stick close to me," Impa whispered suddenly, as they approached the gate. Navi flew to hide under his hat. Impa bowed in respect and Link followed in suit. "This is that young warrior named Link that his Royal Majesty would like to meet." The guard nodded smiling at Link, as Impa continued on her way. Link looked at the enormous castle, his eyes widening at its brilliant sight. Once inside, Link could smell the freshness of how clean it was. The paintings on the walls were of earlier Royalty. Link stopped and stared at one. Impa stopped, turning to him. He was studying a portrait of a beautiful young woman, with long blonde strands and blue eyes. She wore a long-sleeved pink dress, but was standing beside an enormous bird.

"Impa, who is this?" Link asked, Navi came out of his hat and looked over the portrait.

"Her name is Zelda," Impa revealed, walking over towards Link. "She is one of Princess Zelda's I guess you could say ancestors. She lived in a city in the sky called Skyloft thousands of years ago. She was the reincarnated goddess, Hylia. Hyrule was named after her, as well as your race. The bird beside her was called a loftwing. Those were their companions in her time."

Link didn't say anything, as a smile grazed his lips. '_Wow, that sounds wonderful,' _he thought to himself.

"Come let us hurry," Impa turned and continued at a breathless pace. "We do not want to keep them waiting." Link didn't say a word, when Impa opened one of the double doors which led to the Throne Room. Navi quickly flew under Link's hat, out of sight. Link's eyes fell on the beautiful Princess, who sat beside her father. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered. Her blonde strands framed her face, which was glowing with excitement. Her eyes resembled the Zora's sapphire greatly and her smile was as bright as the afternoon sun. Her white and pink gown has blue in a few places as well as purple. Her father, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, sat beside her in his own Throne. He was an older man, snow-white hair and beard, but his eyes shined bright, a smile crossing his lips when Impa entered with Link. The two of them bowed before them both. Navi came out of Link's hand, landing on his shoulder. She also bowed like they did.

"Please rise," Daphnes whispered to them both. Link and Impa raised looking at him. Daphnes was staring at Link, causing Link to stare at the ground. "No need to be shy, hero," Daphnes laughed. Link looked up at him, smiling softly. "Now I am sure you are acquainted with my daughter?" Link nodded softly, as Daphnes continued. "Very well, that's good to know. I have heard of your great deeds from my sworn brother, Darunia, and from the Zora King. Your bravery and courage is known throughout the land of Hyrule and I only have one thing to tell you." Link felt his face grow warm, watching the king. "We are throwing you a feast tonight and you are also welcome to retained residence here in the Castle. That would include you as well, Navi." Zelda looked at her father surprised by his statement. Navi smiled glad they she was included.

Link stood there, positively dumbfounded and his mouth dropped a bit. Zelda had to giggle at his reaction, as Daphnes laughed. Link regained his composure moments later. "Are you sure, your majesty? I will not like to intrude on you or your daughter."

Daphnes waved a hand. "Nonsense, dear boy. I am inviting you on my own accord. You are a hero to the Kingdom. Please make yourself at home, Link." He turned to his daughter. "You may show Link around, Zelda. But remember. Be back promptly at 2pm for our meeting."

Zelda nodded, slowly rising from the Throne. Link and Impa followed her out. Once they were out of her father's sight, she threw her arms around him. "Oh Link." She inhaled his scent, before she smiled. Navi giggled watching Link grow bashful. "I am so glad you are going to be living here from now on." Zelda grinned, looking at Impa. "Can he have a room beside mine?" Impa nodded, a hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Come on." Zelda tugged on Link's arm, causing the blonde to almost trip, but he managed to keep his balance. Impa had to run after them to make sure they didn't cause any mayhem or chaos. She was on the third floor by the time she stopped running. Both Link and Zelda were panting, their faces were pink, but they both began to laugh. Impa stopped behind them, watching them with a knowing smile.

Zelda pointed to a pink door. "That room is mine." Then she pointed to a green door. "This one is yours. Would you like to see it?" Link only nodded, as Zelda opened the oor. The young hero walked inside and let out a huge gasp.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the long delay. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

-_Yami no Nokutan_


End file.
